Under The Gun
by seattlegracegirl
Summary: Taking Erica and Callie out of their character roles. Erica puts her talented fingers to some rather different uses...just how long will Callie remain a daddy's girl?
1. Beautiful Things For a Beautiful Girl

**Callica remains one of my favourite pairings, and although I'm still in the process of transferring and completing my older stories 'Med School Chemistry' and 'Life's A Game We're Still Learning How To Play' from Livejournal to here, I found this lurking about in my documents and decided to brush it up and post it in the mean time.**

**As usual, any comments – good, bad or somewhere in between – are welcome!**

** GA ** ** GA ** ** GA ** ** GA ** ** GA ** ** GA ** ** GA ** ** GA ** ** GA ** ** GA *

"Who the fuck are you?"

The blonde turned to the loud voice that broke her silence. "I could ask you the same thing," she said, carefully removing her hands from the dial of the safe and standing, taking in the man before her. For the moment, she pretended to ignore the attractive younger woman behind him.

"I'm on a job, you're interrupting," came the cold tone.

Erica chuckled. "I think you'll find you're the one interrupting." She gestured to the safe, currently with two of the four digit combination scrawled on the front. She was pleased to note the look of surprise which crossed his features. "Look, unless your little tag along there is the one you brought to open the safe, we're for different reasons."

"This is my job," came the cold tone once more.

"Oh, and I suppose you had it all planned out? You're going to tell me you had the place all staked out for days?" She could tell by the snarl that left his lips she was right. "Well, some team you have," she smirked. "They didn't tell you I'd be here, did they?"

The man stepped forward, but stopped when the young woman behind him caught his arm.

"Nice to see someone in your team has some sense," smiled Erica, meeting the gaze of the beautiful woman behind him.

"Get out of here," snarled the older man.

"I'll leave when I'm finished," said Erica coldly, returning to settle next to the safe once more. "Now if you don't mind I'd like a little bit of quiet for this." Laying an ear against the door of the safe and one hand on the dial, she was about to start carefully turning the dial once more when the soft rustling of material caught her attention. With her free hand she automatically drew her gun from where it was tucked into the waistband of her pants, pointing it in the direction of the noise. "I wouldn't," she said, turning her head to face the man currently with his gun partially removed from its shoulder holster under his jacket. She finally took in his appearance more closely, her gaze glancing back at the woman behind him, quickly noting the similarities; family. Taking a calculated risk, she shifted her aim slightly to the woman. "Because it won't be you I shoot if you try and squeeze that trigger at me. And I don't think that's how you want to find out how good a shot I am."

With another snarl, the man shoved his gun back in his holster.

Erica smiled. "Good move. Now, can't we all just get along?" she drawled, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You do what you came here to do, I'll do what I came here to do and this sucker comes home to a rather empty apartment." Settling back to the safe, she didn't resume her delicate work until she caught sight of the man moving towards the paintings hanging on the wall. She raised an eyebrow. She wouldn't have taken him for an art thief, or someone to appreciate its value, but clearly he did. She had flirted with the notion of taking the art herself, but had decided against it; both due to the bulk and the fact it quite simply wasn't her taste, and wasn't something she wished to have hanging around until such times as it was safe enough to move on.

Turning her attention back to the safe, she was aware of a set of eyes watching her. Knowing the nameless man was busy, she knew it could only be the attractive young woman. She smirked, rather enjoying the attention, but knowing that now was not the time to be indulging too much. She had a job to do.

A few minutes later she grinned at the satisfying clunk of the safe door opening. Sitting back, she pulled open the door, pleased with what she saw inside. Quickly removing the money and stowing it in the bag brought with her for that purpose, she sifted through the other contents. Mainly jewellery which was also stowed in her bag. Opening one box, however, she paused. It was an orchid cast in gold with diamonds inlaid into the design on a gold choker. A beautiful piece. Smirking, she set the item aside and she looted the rest of the contents. Carefully closing the safe and dusting it down to remove prints and the numbers scrawled in white board marker on the front, she picked up her bag and stood. Glancing towards the man who was still busy removing the art from its frames, she crossed the room on silent feet to stand before the young woman. On closer inspection it was easy to see she was the man's daughter. Dressed all in black, a simple but fitted ensemble, Erica could see and appreciate her wonderful figure. Smiling, she slowly raised her hands to gently move the woman's hair aside and carefully fit the choker. "There, beautiful," she whispered, hearing the hitch in the other woman's breathing.

"Calliope step away from that woman," came her father's voice.

_Calliope?_ Interesting name. Smirking, she turned to face the fuming father. "What? Something wrong with giving a beautiful girl beautiful things?" She chuckled, shaking her head as the man only became angrier. "I'll leave you to your work," she informed him in a bored tone, flashing one final smile to the blushing woman before slipping out the room the way she had come in; on a climbing rope leading down to the alley between this building and the next.

Later that night, Callie sat in bed, the gold choker held gently between her fingers. The blonde had been right; it was a beautiful piece. Worth a pretty penny. She smiled at the memory of those delicate fingers fixing it around her neck. Her heart had been hammering in her chest, but not from fear...


	2. I Don't Make Friends Easily

God, what was she doing here? She dropped the unnecessary lock picks back into her bag, and pushed the door open. She had made a few enquiries since that night, and now had a name and an address. A few of her father's acquaintances had been able to provide the information, either having been burned, or having been lucky enough to have had more favourable dealings with the blonde in question. Stepping inside the house, she frowned at the hardwood floor; that did not make for the easiest creeping around. Closing the door behind her, she held her breath for a few moments, taking in all the sounds of the house.

From deeper inside came a somewhat familiar classical melody, but not so familiar that she could name it. Listening to the melody, Callie began to take carefully timed steps in along with the music. She made a few missteps when the tempo changed without warning, but felt she was making good, discrete progress.

"You're a little unfamiliar with the tempo changes I hear."

Callie spun to find Erica leaning against the wall a few steps behind her, a glass of wine in one hand and a gun in the other. "The door was open," she offered by way of an opener.

Erica smirked. "I had a feeling one of you might be showing up, and I'd hate to be unwelcoming."

"And the gun?" chuckled Callie.

Erica shrugged. "I don't make friends easily."

Callie had to smirk at that.

"You here because you were told to be?" asked Erica, taking a sip of her wine.

"No, I'm here because you interest me," replied Callie honestly. "You stood up to my father. People don't do that."

"It's a big boys club, and I don't appreciate that. I do what I do and I like to be left alone while I do that."

Callie could see the merit in that. "So what do you do, exactly? Apart from cause an upset?"

Tucking the gun casually into her belt, Erica caressed the rim of her wine glass with her fingers. "I have skilled fingers," she practically purred, watching the blush appear on Callie's face. "I open things, locks, safes..."

"You always work alone?"

Erica nodded. "Only one person to rely on, one person to blame that way. That, and I don't like people."

Callie smiled. "We have something in common then."

Erica shook her head. "I don't think so. "You don't work alone. You're a pawn in daddy's little game."

The comment hit closer to the truth than Callie was comfortable with and she visibly stiffened. "I'm not."

Letting out a snort of disbelief, Erica smirked. "How many times has daddy averted his eyes while you play the seduction card?" She watched as Callie dropped her gaze. "That's what I thought."

"It's not what I want," blurted Callie suddenly, looking up to meet Erica's gaze.

Not willing to show that Callie's comment had surprised her, and so resorting to her usual tactic of lashing out, Erica spoke. "I've heard that before, but what would you do without daddy to keep you in the way you're accustomed?"

"I can do just fine on my own," growled Callie.

"Heard that before too," said Erica in a bored tone. "Hardly ever true." She sighed, pushing herself away from the wall and ascending the stairs. "Close the door on your way out."


	3. Fine Alone, Or Better Together?

Callie panted as she ducked behind the marble column, the sound of pounding feet approaching at an alarming rate. She held her breath, hoping she had slipped out of sight of security without being seen. A audible 'oomph' and subsequent thud on the marble floor suggested she wouldn't be being found anytime soon. Chancing a glance around the column, her jaw dropped as she took in the sight of Erica dusting herself down and straightening her top before bending to pick up a pair of discarded heels. Blue eyes filled with amusement looked up to meet her own.

"Just fine on your own, right?" chucked Erica.

"What the hell are you doing here?" shout whispered Callie, quickly approaching the blonde.

Erica shrugged. "It made better viewing than Tivo. Speaking of which..." She held out a tape. "You might want this."

Taking the tape, Callie frowned.

"The security footage of you breaking in, forgetting to disable the secondary alarm and then running like hell away from security," grinned Erica.

Callie went pale. "What secondary alarm?"

Erica smiled. "The one I turned off on my way to find you."

Letting out a relieved sigh, Callie let her gaze drop, now thoroughly embarrassed. _Yeah, great job proving you can do just fine on your own._ She noticed the security guard starting to get a bit too lively for her liking and without thinking, she drove the heel of her hand into his lower jaw, knocking him unconscious once more.

"Where'd you learn that?" asked Erica, recognising the woman's knowledge of pressure points.

"I told you, I can do just fine," said Callie, eager to prove herself at least somewhat useful.

Erica shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You want to get that loaded up and go for a drink?"

The question made Callie pause. Had this woman really just helped her with a heist and then asked her out for a drink?

"Well?" asked Erica, leaning one hand on Callie's shoulder for support as she slipped her heels back on.

"Uh, yeah. That would be great actually," Callie finally answered, a smile finding its way onto her face.

Callie gazed at Erica in the low lights of the bar, enjoying the opportunity to study her in a more relaxed environment. The blonde sipped from a wine glass, her eyes meeting Callie's over the rim. "I think you have some company," she said quietly as she placed the glass down, nodding over Callie's shoulder.

Turning, Callie's eyes found Mark striding towards them and groaned. Why the hell was he here?

"Who's this?" he asked with a smug smirk, motioning for Callie to move over in the booth to make room for him.

Not moving, Callie glared at him, leaving it for Erica to introduce herself.

"Erica, not that you need to know," said the blonde in a bored tone.

"Mark, I'm fine. Go," said Callie through gritted teeth.

"Put the claws away pussy cat," chuckled Mark. "I'll be seeing you later."

Callie sighed as she watched him retreat. Why did everyone think she needed babysat?

"He on daddy's payroll too?"

Callie turned her attention back to Erica at the question.

"Or just a bit of fun between the sheets?"

Callie scowled at the blonde.

"Both?"

Callie's scowl turned to a full out glare, aimed at the blonde across the table, who smirked back, unfazed. The younger woman hated that she could figure her out so easily. Snatching up her scotch glass, she knocked back the rest of the contents. "Another drink?" she asked, needing a few minutes away from the table to recollect herself.

"Trying to get me drunk?" asked Erica with a smirk.

"Does it make your tongue any less sharp?" quipped Callie.

"And here I thought you'd like it a little rough," challenged Erica, watching Callie's eyes grow wide.

"Uh, I, um..." Callie's stuttered, seemingly incapable of forming a sentence. "I'll be right back," she finally blurted, practically sprinting for the bar. Ordering their drinks, she grabbed the drinks menu, fanning her flustered face. _Damn, that woman is good..._ She glanced back over her shoulder, letting out a shuddering breath when she realised the blonde was checking her out, those baby blue's devouring her curves. As their gazes met, Erica favoured her with a lazy smile, before casually turning her head away. Snapping her head back to face the bar, Callie took deep breaths to calm herself. _How can she be so cool about everything?!_

Erica for her part let her eyes study the street outside, a smirk gracing her lips. She had been keeping an eye on Callie ever since their first meeting, the young woman intriguing her, catching her attention in a way no one had in a very long time. And the more time she spent with her, the more drawn to her she felt.

"I've spent four hours with you tonight and the only thing I've learned about you is that you're evasive as hell," said Callie as they stepped out of the bar into the rather cold night.

Erica shrugged. "Then maybe you're not as perceptive as I thought you were."

Callie was mildly hurt to hear a note of disappointment in Erica's tone. "Well, that and you have expensive tastes, but that's hardly news. You don't get into the life we're in because you like cheap and cheerful."

Erica smiled at this, her eyes flickering up and down Callie's body. _Expensive tastes indeed..._ "Well maybe you'd like another chance to get to know me better?"

Callie bit back the urge to blurt out an eager yes, and instead smiled at the blonde. "I'd like that."

"Then I'll be seeing you around," smiled Erica, leaning in to place a kiss to the side of Callie's mouth. "Sweet dreams, _Calliope_."

Callie watched Erica go with a smirk on her face. She couldn't wait to see how they would meet next.


	4. Everything By Touch

Callie roughly pushed at Mark's shoulders, tearing his mouth away from where it had been busy kissing and nipping at her neck. "Mark stop." She pushed again, forcing him to sit back.

"What?"

"Go, just go," sighed Callie. She put a hand on his chest when he tried to lean in and kiss her once more. "I mean it."

Shaking his head, he pushed himself off of her and stood from the bed, grabbing his shirt and yanking it back on. "What the hell is up with you?"

Callie turned her head away, not looking at him. "I'm just not in the mood, okay, we can't all be in the mood all the fucking time!"

"You used to be," he snarled before leaving with a slam of the door.

Callie sighed, able to relax now he was gone. Him and his rough skin, his spiky hair... She had no idea what had been up with her recently. Where before Mark had been a welcome bit of fun in her bed, now she couldn't stand him touching her. Her eyes fell on the orchid choker resting on her bedside table. The blonde had changed her. Made her less willing to simply accept her life as it was.

Reaching over, she opened the small keepsake box on her bedside table, removing the small piece of paper within. The same piece of paper she had found in her pocket the night she had returned from having drinks with Erica. The night the blonde had kissed her cheek. Callie could help but wonder what it would have felt like if she had just turned her head a fraction. Smiling at the thought, Callie reached for her phone, dialling the number scrawled on the small scrap of paper. It was answered after only three rings. "I'm bored," she sighed.

"I'm busy," came the whispered reply.

Callie was glad to be talking to Erica by phone, so the blonde couldn't see how much a simple whisper could affect her. "How busy?" she asked, trying to keep her tone smooth and sexy.

"Just going on to the final number."

"Oh shit!" She heard Erica chuckle quietly. "Am I fucking up your signal?"

"On what?"

"Your equipment?" said Callie, knowing that safe crackers usually opted for high tech gadgetry in opening trickier safes.

Again came a chuckle across the line. "Who has your father been working with? No, I always do this old school, like I did the night I met you. I prefer being able to rely on myself and my own two hands."

"You do everything by touch?" Callie asked in awe. One of her father's friends had once tried to teach her to open a simply safe by touch, but Callie didn't have the patience. To her father's amusement she had rigged it with a small explosive, blowing the door off the safe.

"Shhhh."

Callie was immediately silent, not even daring to breathe. After only a few moments she head the familiar noise of a safe clunking open.

"That answer your question?"

"Damn," Callie breathed, not verbalising the _that is hot_ that went through her head.

"You still bored?" asked Erica, quickly emptying the safe of its contents and starting her cleanup. Shrugging her bag over her shoulder she stood, opting to leave the safe open, just to spite the owner who had his safe so blatantly on display, probably relying on the 'impenetrable' nature of it, as was advertised by a sticker on the bottom corner of the door. "Where do you want me to pick you up?" she asked, not waiting for Callie to reply.

"Meet me at the bar," said Callie, not wanting her father or anyone else who may be at the house to see her leaving with the blonde. Some things she wanted to keep to herself. "Same place as last time okay?"

"Sure," smiled Erica. "Oh, and by the way, tonight's on me."

Callie smirked as Erica hung up. _Must have been a decent haul._

Stepping into the bar, Callie knew Erica was there even without seeing her. She could feel her eyes on her, and glanced around, smiling when she saw the blonde sitting at the corner table. As she approached, she took in the blonde's figure hugging black dress and heels. "Surely you don't go safe breaking in that."

"Is that your way of saying I look good?" smirked Erica.

Chuckling, Callie took the seat opposite. "Might be." She watched as Erica slid a drink over to her, her eyes focusing on the blonde's fingers. _She does everything by touch..._ She reached for the glass before Erica had removed her hand, a shiver running through her as their fingers brushed.

"You're looking pretty damn good yourself," smiled Erica, before taking a sip of her wine.

Callie smiled and decided to take the compliment for what it was and not over analyse it, because she knew if she over analysed any of this, from even wanting to call Erica to actually being here, enjoying her company in a way that was definitely more than friendly, she would freak out.

A few drinks later, Callie became aware of Erica's foot casually sliding against her calf. The movement was deliberate, and Callie looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow. Erica responded with a small smile, not removing her foot.

Callie found herself smiling back, relishing the small physical contact. Tonight, she had witnessed Erica let her walls down a little. Not every reply had been delivered with that customary sharp tongue. No, the blonde had actually relaxed in her company, and had allowed her to do the same. They had spoken to each other without agenda, without reserve, even laughed. And Callie had enjoyed it more than she cared to admit.

Feeling suddenly bold, she stood, reaching out a hand. "Dance with me?"

Erica's eyebrows took a hike up her forehead. "I have talented hands, my feet, not so much."

"Come on, it's not that hard," smiled Callie. "It's just moving to the music." She watched as Erica rolled her eyes before somewhat reluctantly placing her hand in Callie's and allowing herself to be dragged to the small dance floor. It occurred to Callie then that it was the first time she had ever touched this woman's hands, and she was amazed at just how soft they were. She was also pleased to get her hands on Erica's soft curves. For all her confidence, she felt herself blush as she slipped her arms around the older woman's waist.

Erica smiled, letting her arms rest around Callie's neck, dancing closely with the younger woman. Brown eyes lifted to meet her own; there was a spark there, but there was also fear. It was only to be expected, but Erica hated to see it there. She liked this woman. More than she should after such a short span of time, but she was enjoying playing with fire too much to care about getting burned. She gently tucked a strand of stray hair behind the younger woman's ear, letting her thumb gently stroke her cheek before clasping her hands behind the Latina's head once more, watching as she shyly glanced away, the blush on her cheeks deepening.

"Why are you scared of me?" she whispered, her mouth close to Callie's ear. She felt the younger woman tense against her.

Reluctantly, Callie met her eyes. "It's not you I'm afraid of."

Erica raised an eyebrow; that wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"I should be," smiled Callie. "I know a lot of people who are, even if they won't admit it. But I'm not. I know people who would warn me not to mess with you..."

Erica ran a gentle hand over Callie's cheek. "I wouldn't let you mess with me," she said quietly. "But I would let you in."

Callie's smile grew, realising the gift she was being given. But she was still afraid, not of Erica, but of what everyone else, mainly her father, would think. She buried her neck in the blonde's shoulder, inhaling her perfume. She felt Erica's arms wrap around her protectively, and felt safe... Slowly, she pulled back and looked up to meet warm blue eyes. "What about my father?"

Erica glanced away with a sigh. "I wouldn't hurt you," she started. "So I wouldn't touch him." She looked back at Callie. "But I would protect you."

"Why?" asked Callie. She couldn't explain her own instant attraction to the woman, and so was perhaps hoping to hear an explanation that made sense from the blonde.

"Because I don't open up to people, and I find myself wanting to open up to you," admitted Erica.

Callie nodded. That was enough for her. She wanted to be near the blonde, and in being let to do so, she knew she was in a position very few, if anyone, found themselves in.

Sitting back at the table, Callie watched Erica swirl the wine in her glass. Since returning to the table, conversation had flowed more easily. Callie found that Erica was willing to answer anything she asked. Until she asked "When did you start with all of this?" curious as to the answer, and also as to whether the blonde would actually give her an honest one.

Erica took a long sip of her wine before placing the glass carefully back down on the table; not the response Callie had expected. When she finally met Callie's eyes once more, her own were filled with uncertainty. "Do you want to get out of here, go for a walk?"

Pleased that Erica wasn't shutting her out, Callie was quick to agree, and soon the pair were walking along the waterfront in companionable silence. They walked in silence for a while, before Erica finally broke the silence. "My parents weren't the most honest of people. Not the most open minded either. They threw me out when I was fifteen." She felt Callie's gently take her hand and cast a gentle smile at the woman. "By then I knew enough to get by, so I did was best I could, picking up whatever skills I could along the way. With safes, I first started by stealing them, and I would keep them in this old warehouse outside the city until I got enough money together to pay someone to open them and split the contents. I used to watch them open them and over time, I knew what to do, and from there, it was a case of practice..."

"You learned how to crack safes just by watching people?" asked Callie, her jaw dropping open.

Erica shrugged. "There was no one else to teach me, and I was getting fed up watching people walk away with half the contents of the safe when they opened it." She turned her gaze towards Callie, smiling at her expression. "I did what I had to do. I didn't have formal qualifications, so I had to find other ways of making money." She smirked. "And now I have some not to formal qualifications."

"I hate that you had to," said Callie. Erica was magnificent, that she couldn't deny, but she hated that she had had such a struggle to get there. "Your parents..."

Erica stopped. "I didn't tell you because I wanted you to feel sorry for me. I told you...well, because you asked."

Callie stepped forward, taking both of Erica's hands in her own. "And I love that you did. Really, I do. And I don't feel sorry for you, how could I? When it made you the way you are?" Any further words were cut off by an expected kiss as Callie felt herself trapped against the railings by Erica's soft curves. Acting on instinct alone, Callie was quick to reciprocate, practically whimpering when the blonde stepped back.

"You remember and call me next time you're bored," smirked Erica.

"What? You're leaving me here?" asked Callie in disbelief.

"You're little boyfriend's here to pick you up."

Callie turned to see a sleek black Mercedes pull up and Mark step out. Turning back to Erica with the intent of telling sending Mark away, she was shocked to see the blonde was gone. She was literally nowhere to be seen. "Damn." Growling under her breath, she stormed towards the car, sliding into the passenger seat. "Home, now!"

Mark raised an eyebrow at the tone. He hadn't heard that in a while. That was a tone that told him he wasn't being kicked out of bed tonight. At least not for a few hours... He didn't profess to understand it, seeing as the past few nights she hadn't wanted him anywhere near her, but he wasn't about to spend all night trying to figure it out when he could put his time to much better use.


	5. A Flaw In Security

Callie had worn Mark out...for almost two days straight, and she still wasn't satisfied. She had finally sent him away, telling him she needed some time alone. Although, she knew that in truth, she didn't want to be alone at all. She craved the company of a certain blonde, but refused to let herself come across as the far too eager puppy. Erica was far too sophisticated to appreciate that. So no, she would wait, cursing their kiss for igniting her raging libido as she did so. Growling in more than just simply frustration, Callie grabbed a book at random from her bookshelf and went out to her balcony, determined to distract herself. Settling on her lounge chair, she donned her sunglasses and tried to keep her attention on the book. Within five minutes she had failed, tossing the book aside in favour of simply basking in the sunlight while her mind raced at two hundred miles an hour, her hand itching to reach for her phone and call Erica.

"You look bored."

Callie snatched off her sunglasses at the familiar voice, turning to her left. She let out a small laugh of disbelief when her eyes settled on the blonde standing on the balcony opposite, the one belonging to Callie's neighbours. "You didn't say you were coming over, I could have left the door open."

Erica smirked at the words. "And I might have left my gun at home."

"I get the feeling you don't often leave that at home."

Erica shrugged. "Like I said, I don't make friends easily." She took in Callie with hungry eyes, her gaze intensifying as it fell from the younger woman's face to her bikini clad curves.

Callie felt herself blush under the scrutiny, but refused to let herself be flustered. "I'm not surprised if you greet everyone with a gun."

"I do usually try to smile too," smirked Erica, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh well, of course _that_ changes things," chuckled Callie. She watched as Erica swung her legs over her neighbour's balcony, pausing for a few moments before launching herself over the distance between the balconies and easily grasping hold of the rail that ran around the edge of Callie's, pulling herself up and over it with ease. She made the whole action look extremely easy, despite the considerable distance and substantial drop.

"I think I might have found a flaw in your security," grinned Erica, resting against the rail.

"Me or the balcony?" asked Callie, moving close enough to the blonde that she could slide her hands into blonde curls.

Erica smirked. "Oh, the balcony, most definitely. You, you're _my_ weakness."

Melting at Erica's softly spoken admission, Callie couldn't have stopped herself crushing her lips to Erica's if she tried. She moaned as the blonde eagerly returned the action, wrapping her arms around Callie's waist. It was just as good, if not better, than she remembered. She stepped back from the rail, bringing the blonde with her as she began to walk backwards into her bedroom. She slipped the loose shirt from the blonde's shoulders, needing to feel more. Her hands brushed down bare arms, smooth and milky white. Her skin was so soft, just as her hands felt as they carefully mapped out Callie's curves while the blonde's tongue mapped the contours of her mouth.

She couldn't help but moan at how good it felt to be pressed against the blonde. _This_ is what she wanted, what she _needed_. Her hands tugged the pale blue tank from Erica's jeans, and the blonde raised her arms, allowing her to throw it to the floor. Callie licked her lips at the turquoise lace revealed to her. Was it a matching set? Her hands dropped to the belt securing Erica's jeans, eager to know the answer.

She was only stopped by Erica's hands on hers. She looked up, eyes full of questions. Erica merely smiled, reaching around to her back and removing the handgun tucked into her jeans. She placed the gun on Callie's nightstand where they could booth see it before moving back into the younger woman's embrace. It was only with great self control that Erica as able to remain fairly passive thus far. She would love nothing more than to rip the skimpy bikini from Callie's caramel skin, but she wanted to let the younger woman lead this to ensure they would only go as far as she was comfortable. Still, she smiled into the kiss, Callie's eager hands and mouth were very good signs that they wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

Erica lay on her back, a gently snoring Callie resting against her chest. She looked positively child-like when she slept, her face peaceful and content. Erica was rather content herself. Callie, for all she blushed in admitting she had never been with a woman, had had nothing to worry about, much to Erica's delight as she had come undone at the caramel skinned woman's touch. She gently stroked the younger woman's cheek, smiling when she unconsciously moved into the touch.

She tensed, however, when the distinct noise of a lock opening reached her ears, followed by two familiar voices and footsteps. Callie's father was home, and by the sounds of it, her little man toy. Pressing a kiss to the slumbering woman's lips, she coaxed her awake. "You're father's home."

Callie's eyes went wide, fear creeping in.

Erica smiled gently, kissing away the worry. "Don't fret. He'll never know I was here." She slipped out of bed, quickly slipping on her jeans, bra and tank top, before giving the shirt a quick shake out and slipping it on. Her belt came next, quickly followed by sneakers, and finally, as she leant over to kiss Callie soundly, she slipped her gun back into her belt. "I'll see you soon," she smiled, pulling back and heading for the balcony before the sight of the sheets slipping any lower made it impossible.

Callie watched as Erica stepped over the balcony, easing herself down before finally letting herself drop down to the ground below. She sat for a few moments, a rather goofy smile on her face, before the sound of footsteps on the stairs broke through her concentration. She quickly darted around the room, snatching up her bikini set along with Erica's discarded panties and tossing them in her bedside table before grabbing a strapless sun dress from her closet and slipping it on. She just had time to tug the bedcovers into some semblance of order before her bedroom door was swung open, revealing Mark Sloan.

"Mmm, this place smells sweet," he grinned. "Have you been helping yourself and forgetting to invite me?" he asked, stalking towards her.

Callie pushed him away with a growl. "Go away."

Mark shrugged. "Not as if I'm struggling for action. Your father wants you."

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute," said Callie as calmly as she could, waiting until she heard Mark going back downstairs before practically running into her ensuite to assess her appearance. She didn't want to appear freshly fucked in front of her father, after all.


	6. Won't Work For Just Anyone

"You and the blonde, are you on speaking terms?"

Callie blushed a little before nodding.

"I might have a job for her," said her father, watching her closely.

Callie frowned. "She doesn't work for anybody."

"She'll work for me," came her father's assured reply.

Callie knew from her father's tone that there would be no arguing with him tonight. "I can talk to her."

"You'll take Mark."

The last thing Callie wanted to do when meeting Erica was to take Mark. "I can do this on my own."

"She almost burned me once. You'll take Mark."

Callie glared at her father. "I don't need him."

"Then take him for my peace of mind, mija," smiled her father.

With a sigh, Callie nodded. "Fine."

"I told you before, I don't work for anyone. I work for me," smirked Erica as she gazed at Callie over the table. She sat back, letting her foot rub leisurely up and down on Callie's calf, hidden from Mark's eyes by the table.

"You want to reconsider," said Mark, leaning on the back of Callie's chair, looming over her.

Erica only smirked at him. "Oh how cute, you're trying to be intimidating."

Mark moved forward, thumping his fist on the table. "You really don't want to turn this down."

"You don't know what I want," said Erica coldly, holding his gaze with ease.

"I know you want to prove you're good," smirked Mark.

Erica shook her head, blonde curls bouncing. "I think it's already been established I'm good. You wouldn't be here trying to buy my services if I wasn't," she smirked.

"Listen here, blondie," growled Mark, advancing on Erica.

"Mark!"

Callie needn't have worried. Erica suddenly stood, her hand grasping Mark in a very painful place a few inches below his belt. "Don't you dare think you can threaten me you arrogant bastard." She released her grip only to bring her knee up sharply in the very same spot, bringing Mark to his knees. Erica turned her gaze back to Callie, smirking. She reached for her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. "Tell your father I'll do it," she said then leant in close to the younger woman. "But I won't be doing it for him." Stepping back, she headed for the exit of the dead end little bar. "Tell him 11.27pm. The safe code will be by the safe. He's not to arrive a minute earlier. I want to be clear of that place before he even touches it."


	7. Reaching An Understanding

**A very short chapter, for which I apologise, but when I tried to extend it, it just wouldn't work. Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far. I'll be wrapping it up with a bit of a fluffy next chapter, and heading off to work on my new fic, and hopefully get a kickstart on my SQ story.**

"We might use her again," said Callie's father as they returned home. "I like when things run like clockwork." Mark followed, carrying the heavy bag containing the safe's contents into the lounge, stopping short when he saw his wall safe hanging open.

"Something wrong?"

He whirled to find Erica sitting at the small bar in the corner of the room. Callie smirked at the sight of the blonde in a black cocktail dress, glad to be standing behind her father and Mark so as they couldn't see her reaction.

Erica stood calmly. "I don't work for anybody." She picked up the duffel bag at her feet. "And don't think sending _him _is going to change that," she went on, nodding at Mark. "Now, if we understand each other, I'll give you this back. If not...well I'm sure I can find something to do with the contents." She met Callie's father's glare with ease. "_You_ don't contact me again," she growled, throwing the bag at the older man. She reached behind her to collect her clutch, before turning back and flashing a smile at Callie, "Now, would you like to get out of here and perhaps go for dinner, or a drink?"

Callie couldn't help but smile back. A smile that was swiftly wiped off her face by her father's next words.

"Calliope, you do not leave this house with that woman."

The sound of a weapon being drawn brought his attention back to Erica, who had a gun trained solely on him. "Oh, did I not mention that little condition? You don't mess with me, and you let her make her own decisions." She kept the gun trained on the older man, but shifted her gaze to Callie. "If you don't want to come, I'll go and I won't bother you again."

Callie shook her head, stepping around her father to take the gun from Erica's grasp. Engaging the safety, she dropped it into her handbag. "I'll keep hold of that for you," she smiled before taking hold of the blonde's hand and leading her out of the room, and out of the house. Outside, she turned to Erica. "I want to do this. To go with you, so later, when I start crying and saying that I miss my dad and that he'll never want to speak to me again, don't feel guilty because I'll be right where I want to be."

Erica wrapped her arms around the younger woman, leaning their foreheads together. "I'll remind you you said that."

Callie smiled and nodded. "But for now, just remind me what it's like to have you kiss me."


	8. You Have To Feel It

**A (rather short) fluffy conclusion which I hope you enjoy. Thanks again to everyone who has read (and hopefully enjoyed) this story. Hopefully you guys will stick around for my new Callica story, which I hope to start posting in the next couple of days.**

"How am I supposed to learn anything with you always _distracting_ me?" asked Callie where she sat cross legged on the floor of Erica's apartment, her hand on the dial of a small safe. Her hair had been tied back, and she was dressed in a simple strap top and yoga pants. Absolute comfort, minimal distraction, Erica had said.

The blonde smirked, her lips never leaving the smooth caramel skin of the Latina's neck. Over the past few weeks, she had found she rather liked teaching the younger woman some of her talents. "You do this for real and there could be all kinds of distractions."

Callie sighed, taking her hand off of the dial. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for this. Why can't I just be the glamorous assistant? Or the explosive back-up?"

Erica chuckled, shaking her head. She slid her hand down Callie's bare arm, entwining their fingers as she brought the younger woman's hand back to the dial of the safe. "You were the one who asked to learn."

"I know," sighed Callie, leaning back into the blonde who knelt behind her.

"It takes time and patience," smiled Erica, speaking softly. "But you can do it."

Again Callie sighed.

"You can," Erica repeated. "I've felt how light your touch can be," she breathed, close enough to the Latina's ear to make her shiver. "Now close your eyes, calm your breathing , and feel it."

Taking a deep breath, Callie collected herself. She remained leaning against Erica until her breathing matched the blonde's measured pace. When she was ready, she leant forward, pressing an ear to the cool metal of the safe door. Finally, she closed her eyes, feeling Erica's fingers slip from between her own, and retreating to rest on her hip, mirroring the position of her other hand. Slowly, she began to turn the dial once more, concentrating on each small click, waiting for the moment when she felt it. With her free hand, she marked her results on her graph, just as Erica had shown her.

Sitting back, she glanced down at her graph, noting the convergence points. Taking a further deep breath, she began to try different combinations of the 3 points she had noted. On only her third combination, she head the tell tale click of the fence falling into place. Holding her breath, she reached for the handle, letting out a gasp of disbelief when it turned, and door began to swing open. "I did it," she breathed, a wide grin on her face. "I opened my first safe!"

Behind her, Erica wore a matching smile. "I told you you could do it." She wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist, pressing a series of kisses to her bare shoulder. "Are you not going to see what your prize is?"

"You put something in it?" asked Callie, eagerly swinging the door open. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of a small jewellery box resting in the centre of the safe. She reached out with a shaky hand, removing the small velvet box, and took a deep breath before opening it. Tears gathered in her eyes at the sight of the diamond ring that lay inside, sparkling in the dim light.

Erica waited as patiently as she could for Callie to react. And breathe. "The first safe you saw me open, I gave you jewellery. I thought it only right it was the same for the first safe I saw you open."

"Is this..?" Callie trailed off, blinking furiously to clear the tears gathering in her eyes. "Are you asking..?"

Erica smiled gently, reaching around the trembling woman to remove the ring from the box. "Am I asking you if you'll make me the happiest I've ever been and be mine?"

Callie gave up trying to hold back her tears, instead turning to launch herself into the blonde's arms.

"Is this a yes?" asked Erica, chuckling.

"Yes!" she practically shouted, leaning in to kiss the blonde. "Yes, yes, yes!" she repeated, peppering Erica's face with kisses. "I'm yours!" Feeling Erica tug at her hand, she pulled back enough to watch the blonde place the ring on her finger, her gaze flickering between the stunning ring on her finger, and the woman who had given her it. Given her everything.

"A beautiful thing for a beautiful girl," smiled Erica.


End file.
